Love and Conflict
by YogisPip
Summary: He's married to Merida of Dunbroch, but is in love with Astrid. Affairs are nasty, but he can't deny his love for the girl he was dating before the forced marriage. But when an unexpected pregnancy takes place, hate will certainly spew everywhere. Rated M: sexual content, language, and violence
1. Prologue: Too Deep In Love

**Smut chapter. Skip to the next chapter if you wish, but it my not make much sense**

 **:::**

"Hiccup."

Her voice was a whisper against her pillow. Her crystal eyes couldn't be seen under her eyelids, but the tight line of her lips showed the pleasure she felt. He smiled up at her, green eyes shining like stars in the night. As her hips began to buck, he wrapped his arms around her thighs, and held her hips down. "Hold still, woman." He murmured against her sleek folds.

She groaned and writhed more, as he dragged his tongue so very slowly between her thighs. "H-how can I, whe-when you do _this_?" She whimpered and twisted her fingers into his hair, burying his face deeper between her thighs.

He hummed and wrapped his lips around her pearl. It only took him sucking gently on it for a minute to get her to come undone. He listened to her pant, watching her breasts rise and fall with her chest as she struggled for breath. This was his favorite part; watching her after he made her orgasm so hard, making her feel like a whole new woman. "Feel good, milady?" He whispered.

She could only nod her head in response. As crawled back up her body, dragging his fingers along her sensitive curves, she breathed more heavily and became overly excited for what she knew to be coming. A long, slow moan was drawled from her thin lips, as his deep green orbs stared down into her glossy blue ones. She just stared. The light gold flecks that embraced his nose and cheeks made him look all the more beautiful. The hint of brown dusted through his eyes, giving them a deeper color. Did he realize how amazing he was? Did he understand how he made her feel? Did he know his true beauty.

All of that simmered down into the pit of her stomach, when she felt the white heat of him entering. Ever so slow and gentle, he was. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips come down on her forehead and brushed over her sweaty brow. She laced her arms around his shoulders and dug her fingers into his back, groaning quietly into the curve of his freckled shoulder.

The single, flame-lit candle in the room, danced in the otherwise darkness. With it, it carried their hushed moans and whispers of love into the starry night. It glowed against their slick skin, illuminating over their fair and smooth bodies. It increased the stifling heat and pressure built up between the lovers, raising their heights above and beyond.

"I love you, so much." He breathed against her collarbone, darting his tongue out briefly to drag it along her throat. He relished in hearing her strangled moan, and thrust into her once again. His hand ran up her neck and into her damp, glowing hair of golden silk. He massaged and tangled his fingers deep into her hair, wanting nothing more than to lose his hand in its softness.

She hooked her legs around his narrow hips, pulling him down closer to her. Her face nestled into the crook of his neck, she nuzzled her lips against the stubble of his jaw. "I love you too." She arched into him, when she felt him hit that one spot inside her. That one spot that never failed to bring her to the edge. A cry pushed past her lips, as she finally came to her release. The heat boiled deep inside her, down below. Her breath caught in her throat then and she clung her arms tight around his back.

He held her lovingly in his own strong arms, kissing her hair. He closed his eyes while he listened to her erotic breath wisp lightly into the shell of his ear. Her undoing led to his own, and he let himself release deep inside her. He let out his own erotic moan and tightened his hold on her.

As their chests beat together, bringing with them their heavy breaths, they relaxed and pulled their heads back to look at each other once again. Tired smiles spread over their faces, and they stroked each other's cheeks and peppered kisses lightly over each other's faces as they rolled over to lay on their sides, facing each other. And with the most tender love and sensuality, he kissed her reddened lips and then smoothly pulled out of her.

" It's been to long." She choked as she shuddered. But she hummed when he wrapped his arms around her fully, and brought her into his warm embrace.

He nuzzled his nose in her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent. His fingers curved over the smooth skin of her spine, while his lips caressed her hairline. "I know, I'm sorry I can't sneak out as often as I would. She's a pain in the ass to get away from." He reminded her. He hated talking about this in bed. The was the one place they could go anymore, to get away from all of the challenges and obstacles that stood in their way. All he wanted to do, while in bed with her, was make love to her, sweet talk her, adorn her in his love and shower her with his kiss. But he knew that wasn't possible. They had to talk.

She shifted to lay on his chest, and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. A soft sigh drifted through the air, brushing over his hairless chest. "Why did she have to ruin everything?" She mumbled.

He gave her a squeeze and shook his head against hers. "She didn't ruin _anything_ , my darling. In our heart, minds and bodies, we still belong to each other. She could never change that. And she never will." He promised her with a stroke to the top of her head, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Have you ever had sex?"

His eyes snapped open to look down at her. "Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"Have you ever had sex with Merida?" She asked again, more clearly.

He inhaled and exhaled shakily as he rubbed her arms. "Three times. No, Astrid. Astrid. Astrid wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Baby, please." He tugged and fought with her as she went to get out of bed. He reached out for her and slung an arm around her waist, pulling her back down. He held her against his chest as she continued to struggle against him.

"Let me go!" She protested.

He pulled her impossibly close and brought his lips to her ear. "No. I won't let you go, Astrid. I won't _ever_ let you go." He murmured against her red, angry skin.

She kept struggling against him, as tears started down her face. "You've had sex with her, Hiccup. I-I thought...I thought that was something _we_ shared together." She cried silently.

He kissed her neck softly and hugged her gently against his body. "Astrid, all of those times were mistakes. I was mad two of those times. So mad. I was mad at the world that you and I couldn't be together. Having sex with her then wasn't the way I should have dealt with it, and I regret it with my entire being." He told her.

She calmed down slightly and eased against him, though still tense in his embrace. "And the third time?" She inquired.

"Was our wedding night. You know there's nothing I could do about that. But I am still _so_ sorry. I'm so sorry, darling. I-I don't want to wake up and have to see Merida next to me every morning. I don't want to go home to a selfish princess that married for fame. I don't want her to be my wife. I want _you_ , Astrid. I want _you_ to be my wife. You know I do. I am so sorry that didn't happen. But that doesn't change the fact that I still love you. I love _you_ , Astrid. And I always will." He spoke with fiery passion, emphasizing every word with the fire of his tongue. His lips burned against her neck, and his tears felt like ice against it all.

Turning in his arms with tears in her eyes as well, she pulled him in close and kissed him with all the love she felt in her heart. "I know. I know you do. I love you too, Hiccup. So. so much." She cried.

Lifting her onto his lap, he held her waist and moved his lips hotly against hers. Holding her warmly and lovingly, he turned them over and rested her back onto the soft hides of her bed. They made love again, well into the night. And that was how they fell asleep, her back against his chest, and his face buried in a blanket of her golden locks. They were, at last, happy and free. Free to live, and free to love; even if it was for just the night. In the morning, they would wake, and they would have to go on like nothing had happened. Like they were not lovers, but friends. Like Merida was the love of his life. She was just the mistress. And he was the chief in love with his mistress, the woman he could never have.

 ** _:::_**

 **There you have it guys! Prologue is out, and I hope you enjoyed it. I look forward to the journey I feel this book is about to take me on. I know it's going to be filled with heartbreak, and tenderness. I'll let the book guide me, and take me to where it wants to go. I know in the end, it'll leave the mark it wishes to leave. Till next time! Peace out people!**


	2. Chapter 1: Soulmates

**So I just want to make myself clear for anyone who may get the wrong idea in the prologue.**

 **I do NOT support infidelity. Not one bit. Don't think that even though I will write about it means I approve of it. But when the story comes to me I write it. So I don't want anyone to think I am approving infidelity by writing about it. That's all, now enjoy the first chapter!**

 **:::**

Hiccup tried so hard not to be heard as he opened the front door of his house. He thought he'd succeeded too. Until-

"Where have you been?"

He winced at the sound of her voice. Her accent had always annoyed him. Right. The council just HAD to betroth him to a Scottish girl. She was loud, obnoxious and so nosy. And while he knew it was mean to think so, he didn't think she was all that pretty either. Her curly red hair was left unkempt, and her eyes seemed to big for her small, round face; not to mention, the aqua tint clashed horribly with her flames of hair. Now he would never say she was ugly, she just...wasn't his type, and certainly not a beautiful as Astrid.

Her body was also nothing in comparison to Astrid's. While she was curvy, she was nowhere near as splendid as Astrid. She didn't have Astrid's hips, or the swing. Her ass was non-attractive, being wider, unlike Astrid, who had a toned and perfectly shaped ass. Her waist was sickly skinny, and she didn't even have muscle tone like Astrid did. One of his favorite things about Astrid was her stomach muscle. And as for his wife's breasts, she had absolutely nothing on Astrid. While Astrid didn't have breasts that overwhelmed the eyes, she was definitely well equipped in her voluptuous bosom, where Merida just wasn't.

He sighed and turned to face his annoying wife with an equally annoyed look. "Last I checked, I'm the chief, I don't owe you a damned explanation to where I was." He snapped. Normally, he would never think to play the chief card. He still saw himself equal to the villagers, not as their dictator. But when it came to Merida, he had no problem on playing the 'higher authority' card.

She glared hard at him. "Don't talk to me like that. I'm still your wife." She bit back.

"My wife that I had no choice in marrying. And frankly, if I had, had a choice, I wouldn't have married you. Hell, I wouldn't have married you if you were the last woman on earth." It was an awful thing to say, he knew; but he really, truly hated her. Had it not been for her selfishness, he would be married to Astrid, and maybe they would have a baby on the way by now. Hell, they may have already had a child. But Merida fucked all of that up.

Silence.

"...You were with that bitch, weren't you?" She hissed venomously.

He scrunched his face in anger and shoved a finger in her face. "She is not a bitch, Merida." He growled.

"So you were with her!" She accused. "Ugh! I hate her! She thinks she can welcome MY husband into her bed! What a little whore! Sleeping with another woman's husband! What the fuck, Hiccup!" She screamed angrily.

He just crossed his arms and shrugged. "You can't tell me what to do, Merida. We may be married, but I still have legal right to any woman I please. I didn't want to marry you. I wanted to marry Astrid. If I want to sleep with Astrid, I have every damn right, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now, how bout you stop meddling in my sexual affairs and go do something useful for once." He said harshly. He didn't exactly mean household chores, he would never cross the line of sexism, but he wanted her to be anywhere else, say anything else, that didn't have to do with him bedding another woman.

While he left her dumbstruck, he went to his personal desk room and began work on some of the papers scattered messily about. A sigh tore through his lips at looking at the mess. I really need to clean up in here, he said in his head. Pushing it back, he sat down and looked under the papers for a charcoal pencil. Groaning when he couldn't find one, he picked up a fresh piece from the fire in the corner and carved at it with his knife.

As he struck the black, softened wood, he let out all of his anger. His anger towards the village. Towards the council. Towards Merida. Towards hid father. Because of his father's untimely death, he had been forced into the position of chief, and given a betrothed, whom he strongly disliked.

What he wanted was simple. He wanted Astrid. He wanted to wake up with her in his bed, every day. he wanted to curl his arm around her and bury his body close to hers. He wanted to make love to her into the late hours of every night. He wanted to one day come home to have her tell him that she was with child. He wanted to come home to her rocking their baby within the comfort of her arms. That was the life he had wanted for so long. So simple, but now impossible.

Tears rolled down his eyes at the thought of the life he and Astrid could have made together. They fit together as perfectly as two individuals could. Whenever he looked into her eyes he could see a whole future ahead of him. He felt his troubles and worries disappear. But fate had a cruel sense of humor, and forced him to marry Merida. It made him feel almost sick, as he was now exploiting Astrid's virtue by sleeping with her while being married to another.

At that, his thoughts turned to making love to the woman he loved. She was a beautiful, passionate woman; one which he was honored to be the lover of. Even though he knew it was wrong, he could never get enough of her. The softness of her skin as he ran his hands along her body. The sweet fragrance of her neck as he pressed his lips to her throat, and buried his face in the junction. The silkiness of her hair when he ran his hands through it.

Then there was the way she would react. How her hands brushed his arms, and held tight to his back. her lips caressing his shoulder and jaw. Her legs tightening around his hips as she shivered in pleasure of her release. It brought him to new heights. Heights he knew could never be reached in the arms or bed of another woman.

His eyes shut tight as he tried to force the image from his mind. He wanted to run over to her now and carry to back to her bed. To see the curves of her smooth body glow in the candle light and kiss every inch of her. That was all he wanted. Hell it was all he could see. Her beauty was like a ghost, always haunting him through the day and night.

Being so lost in thought, he didn't realize that he had carved the charcoal piece to nothing, until the knife he held skimmed across his skin. He groaned in slight pain and look at the cut before moving to wrap it. After wrapping it, he leaned back in his chair and let his tears free fall down his cheeks. "Why are the gods doing this?" He whispered.

Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, he buried his face in his hands and openly sobbed. He knew Merida wouldn't be able to hear him, and even if she could, it wouldn't matter. all of this, everything around him, was breaking his heart. The only ray of sun that seemed to shine through the darkness now, was Astrid. She, and Toothless, of course, were the only ones that seemed to be able to make him happy anymore. In different ways, of course.

Toothless was his best friend, his brother. It would remain that way. He knew that with Toothless, he could just take off and let go of everything. He wasn't a demanding creature; he was just…there. He was there, and for Hiccup, his being there was comforting. But it was different from Astrid, still.

With her, he could talk. he let everything he was feeling out of his heart and mind. He didn't have to worry about her judging him. And her love, both in and out of the bed, could always help him by. She was strong when he needed her to be. She was his best human friend, and, at heart, his true wife. His soulmate.

As he released his pain through the salty drops, he knew what would happen later on. He knew that he would grab another piece of charcoal to make another pencil. He knew that he would make some designs for things the village needed. He knew that he would tell Merida he would be working late before blatantly ignoring her protests. He knew that she knew he would be lying. He knew he would really be going over to Astrid's. And he knew he would spend a better part of the night nestled within the only arms that made him feel safe and warm, and the only pair of lips which he yearned to kiss at all times of the day.

That's just what he did.

Finishing up his new pencil, he finished up the designs before heading downstairs. Merida was working on a tapestry for the family they would never have, for as long as he had a say in it. grabbing a few things from the table beside her, he didn't look at her while speaking. "I'm going to be late. Might crash at the forge tonight. Don't wait up." He told her shortly.

"And by 'crashing at the forge' you mean you'll be in bed with your mistress." She snapped.

He made no effort to tell her she was right, but he didn't deny it either. That gave her the sign that she was right.

Scoffing, she shook her head and viciously stuck the threaded needle into the tapestry. "Fine." She muttered.

Not looking back, he slammed the door behind him and hopped on Toothless. "You know where, bud." He muttered. As they made the flight out of the village and towards Astrid's house, in the woods, he laid back on Toothless and patted his back. "This is all so messed up, bud. I love her so much, why is that a crime? Why couldn't I marry her? Why didn't I marry her when I had the chance?"

The Night Fury warbled as if saying, because you're an idiot.

Hiccup huffed and glared at his dragon. "Thanks for the support, you useless reptile." He said with a little laugh. "You're right, I guess. I was an idiot for not marrying her when I had the opportunity. And now we're both paying for it. I'm such an asshole." He murmured, running his hands through his hair.

Toothless groaned an agreement.

"Oh shut up."

When they landed, he took Toothless to the stall Astrid had built and gave him a basket of fish. After giving him and Stormfly a bit of attention, he made his way for the front door and knocked politely.

He was midair on the third knock, when the door suddenly swung open and a vision of beauty stood before him. His breath caught, and he felt like there wasn't air left in his lungs. The dress she wore was one thing he never would have thought her to wear.

Deep blue and made of fine silk, it cut over her figure in the most tantalizing way. The neckline was low, showing off her beautiful, creamy neck, and giving him glimpse of cleavage that showed over the top. It was long sleeved, and loose around her arms. Around her waist and hips, the fabric clung to her curves in the perfect and captivating way. The length of it fell beyond her hips, and to the floor, fanning around her feet. Meanwhile, her hair was down, and a necklace he'd given her for her eighteenth birthday adorned her neck.

"Wow." He whispered.

"You like it?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear slightly.

He shook his head. "I love it. You look…wow…beautiful." Sliding his hands over the curve of her hips, he pulled her in to meet him in a kiss. His lips moved slow over hers, going down her neck to nip her earlobe gently. Rubbing her hip bone, he made to push her inside and close the door with his foot.

"Long day?" She asked when he pushed her against the wall.

He hummed and briefly parted his lips from her neck. "Terribly so. I missed you all day, milady." He murmured in her ear.

She looked down at his hands on her waist and noticed the cloth he had wrapped around his right hand. It was slightly bloody, she noticed. "What did you do to your hand?"

He released a soft moan, running his hands up her body. "Cut it making another pencil. It's fine, baby." He assured when she looked at him with her mouth agape. "Can we just get back to kissing. I really enjoy the kissing." He said quickly and pulled her back in. "Gods, I love this dress."

"So you do love it?" She asked for confirmation.

"Very much so. I'll say and do anything you want, if it makes you wear this dress again. And again. And again." He spoke while placing kisses randomly on her neck.

Taking his hands from where they ran along the sides of her breasts, earning a whine from his part lips, she moved from between him and the wall and tugged him towards the stairs. "Wouldn't you prefer to take it off where there's proper light?" She suggested in that low, sultry voice that he adored.

With starstruck eyes that were filled with hunger, he followed after her like a hopeless puppy. He supposed, in her care, he was just that. A hopeless puppy left at the mercy of the most beautiful creature to ever walk Midgard.

His night certainly went on to be better. As the dress slid from her perfect body, and he lowered her onto her bed, he felt lost in her arms and in her touch. The heartbreak faded from his chest, and he poured his love out to her, with every kiss, every touch, and every thrust. This was right. They were right. No doubt ever crossed his mind when he was with her. He was, at last, complete.

 **:::**

 **Hey folks! I'm sorry I haven't updated this until now, but I was still critiquing the outline when I published it. So, I** ** _was_** **going to have like a drunken threesome scene between Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida, but I decided against it for two reasons. One: I hate Mericcup. Hate it. Now I can get on board with a HiccupxAstridxMerida threesome, but here's where my second reason comes in. I didn't want to draw attention away from what will happen later on. I really want to focus on other things for this story, instead of an accidental threesome.**

 **Some of you are probably relieved and saying thank you over and over in your head. Well, you're welcome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Peace out people!**


End file.
